sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Khallen
Author's Note: As an active RPer, the information on this page is subject to change as developments occur. Keep your eyes peeled for updates! Khallen Detheron (also known as Khallen the Pentient) is a freed Death Knight in the service of Clan Jade Falcon, a self-proclaimed vigilante group that has been endorsed by the Alliance to rid Azeroth of the evils that threaten it. Although relatively young, Khallen has seen a lot of history, and is a former member of the Knights of the Silver Hand, the Scarlet Crusade, the Scourge, and the Knights of the Ebon Blade. Khallen's entire family, including his father Sir Alden Detheron, was killed by Prince Arthas during the Culling of Stratholme. Ever since then, Khallen has sought to revenge himself upon Prince Arthas, although the reasons why continue to increase with each day. Physical Description Khallen is a large, muscular man of above average height, standing nearly two heads taller than the average peasant. Scores of scars litter his body - the legacy of a lifetime dedicated to warfare. His once dull-green eyes glow an ice-blue, and his reddish-brown hair is blemished with bits of white, ever-present reminders of his new identity. Aside these changes, Khallen appears exactly the same as he did in life... almost as if he were preserved by magic. Khallen almost always wears his white-and-purple armor and hates wearing anything "frilly" and "formal." Although Khallen has relaxed somewhat in recent months, he has made his fair share of enemies, and keeps the armor on "just in case." In addition to his armor, Khallen also tends to carry the runeblade Seregnar with him at all times, rarely leaving it from out of his sight, although he can occasionally be found to be wielding a large gold-and-purple mace. Personality Khallen is a very bitter, cold, withdrawn, and paranoid man. Already teetering towards madness, Khallen has watched his beloved Order fall, and everything he ever loved destroyed by the Scourge. For years, Khallen fought against the undead, only to be made one of its greatest instruments. Khallen believes that the Light has forsaken him to allow such a fate to befall him. This is only further confirmed by his inability to draw upon the Holy Light to heal others... all he can do now is spread death and pestilence. In actuality, this is Khallen's fault - he has lost faith in the Light, and the Light cannot be harnessed by those who do not believe in it. As a result, Khallen is very distrustful of the Light, believing that it will only bring ruin in the end. He dislikes Paladins, and doesn't mind giving them an earful of "wisdom." Khallen is generally a hard man, but he does has have his soft side. His sole purpose once was to get vengeance on the Lich King, but now he has someone to protect - to fight and die for. It is because of her that Khallen joined up with the Jade Falcons. History Early Life Khallen Detheron, Knight of the Silver Hand "A paladin needs to be not only devout to the Light, but also able to swing a mace properly." -Alden Detheron --- The Fall of Lordaeron "Dammit Uther, how can you just stand there and do nothing? How can you watch him slaughter our friends, our family? He's destroying everything we stand for! If I'm a traitor in one man's eyes, what difference does it make if I am a traitor in another's? No, I won't allow it...Not even if the entire Alliance is at his beck and call, I won't allow it. For the Light!" '' -Alden Detheron --- Khalllen Detheron, Death Knight ''"This is Seregnar, the Torch of Vengeance.... so long as it exists, death will never triumph over you." -Arch-lich Amal'thazad --- Redemption -More to be added later.- Quotes Member of the Scourge "You shall fall like the rest of them!" "Feel the cold embrace of death!" "Welcome to the Scourge, mortal!" "I have no choice but to obey." "The Light is fleeting! It abandons all in the end!" "You can run from death, but you can never hide! I will claim your souls in the end!" "I've killed hundreds before, their names and memories lost to the winds... what difference will one more make?" "The Lich King guides all his servants. Soon, his voice will creep into your thoughts and guide you as well." Member of Clan Jade Falcon "Even the engines of war have a soft side... You happen to have found mine." "Feelings are the only thing that separates us from them. Without feeling, we have no purpose." "Immortality doesn't make you a god. It just makes you live longer." "The Light is not something to be taken lightly!" Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Death Knight Category:Clan Jade Falcon